Jimmys Revenge
by Starfighter12
Summary: When Johnny Ghost And Johnny Toast visit a haunted mansion what awaits them on the 2nd floor balcony? Read to find out!


Toast and Ghost walked through the halls of a haunted mansion. Some guy named Higgily Diggily Hoogan had hired them to find a so-called haunted toilet. Toast and Ghost walked through the halls silently, not even talking about what they would do if they found this toilet.

Something broke the silence. The clattering of a knife echoed through the halls. "Johnny did you hear that?" Ghost asked. "Yes sir, I did" Toast replied. All the sudden Ghost started walking off. "Sir?" Toast questioned. "Hold on Johnny" Ghost snapped.

~5 minutes later~

Toast waited patiently. It has been 5 minutes and Ghost wasn't back yet. Toast couldn't resist, he needed that whiskey. "Johnny put that down!" Ghost finally yelled. Toast jumped and fell. His whiskey bottle shattered on the ground. Ghost was laughing. "S-sir! You scared me half to death!" Toast said. "I know!" Ghost managed to say. "I hit my elbow!" Toast yelled.

He got up and slapped Ghost. He stopped laughing. "What was that for?!" Ghost screamed. "Sir! I'm sor-" He was cut off. "Johnny!" Ghost pulled out his gun. "Are you the real Johnny?!". Toast stood still. "Yes! I am, sir!" Toast said. Ghost looked over Toast. "Don't. Slap. Me. Again." Ghost stated. Toast nodded and walked with him to another room.

~10 minutes later~

Toast and Ghost walked in silence. Ever since that incident they hadn't talked. The wood floor above them creaked. Ghost stopped. Toast wanted to talk, to tell Ghost to move, as the floor above Ghost was caving in. The wood snapped. "SIR!" Toast screamed, lunging towards Ghost making them both fall to the floor. Laughter awoke and a toilet appeared.

"You should have seen your faces!" The toilet laughed. Ghost shot it. The toilet stopped. "No one gives a toilet the dent!" The toilet screeched. There toilet went mad. Toast just stared at it. "Johnny lets go!" Ghost grabbed him. They ran though the halls. Ghost end up at a balcony that supposedly falls every time a person went on it. Ghost threw Toast onto the balcony and locked the door behind them.

*Ghosts P.o.v.*

I thought I'd feel bad after throwing Toast onto the balcony, then I just run onto it. But I didn't. I locked the door and heard a voice in my head that I hated.

*No one's P.o.v.*

Toast got up and watched Ghost just standing there in front of the locked door. He realised this was the balcony that Hoogan claimed said always fell. He felt unsure about standing on it. "Sir, this isn't safe" Toast cautioned.

A cold blade slashed Toasts chest.

"I like unsafe!" A murderous voice teased. Toast held his chest and the railing of the balcony. His vision was blurry but he was still conscious. "Sir..." Toast croaked. "I'm not this 'sir' you speak of, call me Jimmy Casket" Jimmy said. Jimmy cut Toasts arm. He grimaced. "I like to stab, but I thought of a different way to kill, Johnny" Jimmy smirked.

He pushed Johnny off the balcony. "SIR!" Toast cried as he fell. He hit the ground which wasn't far so there was no more injuries. It did cause Toast to lose his breath though. He sat up and after a few seconds he could breath again. Toast rethought the moment and layed back down.

Ghost came back to his own vision and saw Toast laying on the grass. "Johnny?!" He panicked. He ran downstairs and sat right next to Toast. "Johnny are you ok?!" He asked. "Sir... You hurt me" Toast gave Ghost a reply. Ghosts heart stopped. Had he really hurt his partner? He didn't want to argue thought so he though of the best thing to say.

"I'm sorry Johnny, can I pick you up?" He said. Ghost got a soft reply. "Yes" Toast said before going unconscious. Ghost picked Toast up and carried him to the van. The toilet can get dealt with later.

Ghost didn't have good driving but he didn't let that get in the way. He arrived at The Toasted Ghost. Ghost carried Toast in and put him in an armchair. He ran to go get bandages.

Ghost arrived back a few minutes later to find a conscious Toast. "Sir? What happened?" Toast asked. Ghost hesitated, sighed and pointed at the cut in Toasts chest. Toast looked down. "Oh..." Toast grimaced. "Sit up Johnny" Ghost said. Toast sat up giving Ghost room to patch up Toast.

"Sir why did you hurt me?" Toast asked. Ghost looked up from his work. "I don't know..." He said. Ghost finished his work and lightly hugged Toast. Toast hugged back. "I'm glad your ok" Ghost whispered.


End file.
